Mistakes
by Blame-it-on-the-penguins
Summary: Dallas made a big mistake, but what exactly did he do and why is it so bad? R&R to fond out
1. Chapter 1

Ok new story and I wish I could post it under my other name but I cant, anyway it's mainly about Dally. And there's something wrong, you'll find out later on what it is tho. Anyway, this story has Sandy in it but it takes place after she's left. And Roxy is Dallys little sister. She's the only one I own, and I know the book never said Dally had a sister but just pretend he does. Anyway hope you all like this fic, and its rated what it is because of content, you'll see later. And it's from Dallys POV  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No stop please." She screamed as I stepped closer to her and grabbed her arm ripping her shirt off and grinning madly at her.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She cried frightened and I slapped her before pushing her to the ground and climbing on top of her roughly.  
  
"Because I can now just shut up." I yelled as she started to cry that much harder.  
  
"Please don't, he's your friend why would you do this to him?" She cried out as I ripped her jeans off as well as any other articles of clothing.  
  
"Don't you ever just shut up?" I yelled once again slapping her as I lowered my body forcefully to meet hers as she screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat as I looked around trying to remember where I was. I took a deep breath once I recognized the Curtis's living room.  
  
"Man that dream is fucked up." I said softly to myself as my sister Roxanne walked in pulling her hair back as she made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"What's fucked up?" She asked glancing over at me. I shook my head slowly.  
  
"Nothing, just that dream again, nothing to worry about Roxy." She shrugged and continued to the kitchen. Soon I heard Soda and Pony racing for the bathroom then a door slamming and someone yelling before Soda stumbled into the living room holding his nose.  
  
"Damnit he beat me again." He muttered going to the kitchen to see Roxy. I laughed softly before going back to my thoughts. They were interrupted once again by a knock on the door followed by Roxy and Soda racing to answer it. But it wasn't anyone I expected to see there and obviously neither did Roxy or Soda.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Soda asked shocked then there came a female voice.  
  
"I need to see Dally."  
  
  
  
  
  
OK stopping there, but who's the girl and why does she need to see Dally? I guess you'll just have to review to find out wont ya Hehe anyway hope you like it.  
  
~Rina~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhhhh next chapter, and also happy B-Day to me....anyway enough of that, thanx for all the great reviews so far, and if you haven't already asked what's going on in the story you'll find out in this chapter. Anyway hope you enjoy  
  
  
  
"Yea sure Sandy he's here." Soda said stepping aside so she could come in, he was focusing on something and I couldn't tell what it was till she got in the door. He usual slim figure now had a new addition. My eyes drifted down slowly to the bulge on her stomach, which she promptly covered with her jacket.  
  
"Sandy, what are you doing here I thought you moved." I said slowly for lack of anything better to say. She sighed softly and looked back at Roxy and Soda before frowning and looking back at me.  
  
"Could I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded and followed her back to the back room.  
  
"What is it Sandy?" I asked once she closed the door but she kept her back to me as if she was afraid.  
  
"Dally do you remember that night a few months ago?" I thought back confused before shaking my head.  
  
"No what night? What are you talking about?" She was beginning to confuse the hell out of me as I franticly tried to figure out what she was talking about.  
  
"The night you...."  
  
"The night I what?"  
  
"The night that you raped me." She said softly. I barely heard her  
  
My eyes went wide as what she said sank in and I shook my head quickly.  
  
"Raped you? What the hell I never..." She sighed softly and finally turned to face me  
  
"Well you did Dally, you were so drunk that night it didn't even seem like you, well after you did I told my parents and they made me move so it wouldn't happen again." I was still trying to remember what had happened before she started talking again.  
  
"Well once I moved I was in Florida for a couple of months before I found out about the baby." She said softly holding her hand over her stomach  
  
"And?" I asked already fearing the answer.  
  
"Its yours."  
  
  
  
  
  
OK stopping there, and if you want to know anything else then you gotta review thanx bunches =) 


	3. AN

Hey Rina here, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about that last chapter, I was trying to hurry and finish it before my mom got here and I didn't notice how bad it was until I read the reviews and reread the chapter, anyway I'm gonna redo that chapter and post it with chapter 3 once I'm done with it, Anyway I was in like the best mood of my life, I got a birthday kiss from the one guy that I REALLY like and I get home and see that there's a lot of new reviews, well anyway now I feel really bad about posting a bad chapter, I am Sooooooooooo sorry guys, but I promise that I will fix it as soon as I get a chance. Please forgive me I wont let anything like that happen again, but like I said I was trying to hurry, anyway thanx for the reviews anyway and I'll post a better chapter soon,  
  
~Rina~ 


End file.
